


Conveyance

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: When Holmes contacts Watson out of the blue, Watson is suspicious of his motives.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 25
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	Conveyance

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs between SH1 and AGOS.
> 
> For JWP day 01: _Creative Machinery: Take inspiration from the following video for today's work. How you choose to use the inspiration is up to you. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LC8PYq_VS0_

Watson was suspicious, to put it mildly, when Holmes wrote him out of the blue, inquiring if he would like to have dinner the next week. Still, whatever the man's ulterior motive might be, it had been weeks since Watson had seen him and he was willing to go along with the scheme.

His suspicions were confirmed when Holmes wrote the day before their appointment: "No need to leave your house, I shall meet you there."

Watson had to wonder what was afoot. It seemed unlikely to be a case, having been arranged over a week in advance. Plus he'd checked the papers thoroughly; there were no events that night that Holmes could plausibly drag him to under the pretense of "dinner". Implausibly was another matter, of course, and with Holmes you could never quite be sure.

All of Watson's conjectures proved insufficient and he was dumbfounded when a motor carriage stopped before his door and Holmes emerged from it. Holmes saw his expression and smirked. "What do you think of my new conveyance?"

Watson was all the more astonished. "This is yours? How?"

"A grateful client," Holmes said casually, but Watson could tell he was pleased, both with his new contraption and Watson's admiration of it. "Would you care to go for a drive?"

"You don't even need to ask."


End file.
